First and Last
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Set during 'Tallahassee'. Emma comforts Neal when he has a nightmare. SwanThiefFire fluff!


_**A/N: Just a little Tallahassee Swan Thief fluff! Enjoy!**_

* * *

They had been together for a month and Emma felt that she couldn't be any happier. Her life style wasn't ideal but she was sharing it with someone that could understand. Neal was her best friend and she was beginning to think they were something more. The drinks on the first day they met was only the start. He flirted with her every once in a while but he always made sure to take care of her first and foremost. He was charismatic and charming but sweet and loving and she thought her heart would melt every time he gave her that smile.

Their home became that yellow bug she stole on that fateful day and they spent every single night in it. Neal being ever the gentleman always gave her the backseat at nights so she could sprawl out comfortably even though she insisted they take turns. He told her he was fine with sleeping on the reclined passenger seat even though, to her, it looked dreadfully uncomfortable and though Neal would deny it he was incredibly stiff in the mornings.

"I've slept in tighter spots." He'd explained. "And the car seat has been the most comfortable."

Emma still wasn't sure but then he flashed her that smile and she gave in.

It took a little getting used to at first, sleeping with another person in the area. Especially because, though the backseat was more comfortable than the front seat, Emma would constantly thrash around trying to find the most comfortable spot. Neal, whose seat was reclined back and was just in the hitting range of her thrashing legs, would efficiently tell her to "pipe down back there."

It became a joke of theirs, even when Emma was still. He'd say it just to make her laugh and it always did.

It started off as a normal night. They'd had a pretty successful day, heist wise, and after a few hours of just sitting around and talking they finally both drifted off to sleep in their usual spots.

Emma was roused from her sleep at the sound of quiet mumbling coming from the front seat. She smirked to herself and propped herself up on her elbow. "Hey," She called quietly into the darkness, "Pipe down up there."

She waited a couple seconds but there was no other response from Neal except for the quiet mumbling that returned after several moments of silence. She pressed her brow together and sat up, calling out to him. "Neal?" As best as she could see through the dark, Neal's lips were set in a heavy frown and his brow twitched constantly as he gripped at the blanket thrown loosely over his body.

"No." He muttered quietly and Emma frowned in concern.

"No..." Neal whispered again, his brow furrowing deeply. "You coward."

"Neal?" She maneuvered herself onto her knees and crawled over to him. Her eyes widened as she noticed he was shaking, his face almost contorted in pain.

"You promised..." He continued to mumble under his breath and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "...break our deal."

"Hey." She reached over and gently shook his shoulder. "Neal, wake up."

He whimpered for a couple more seconds and then his eyes snapped open with a gasp. He was breathing heavily, his eyes wide as he looked around the dark car until his eyes settled on Emma.

She was frowning in concern as she watched him carefully. "Are you alright?"

Neal took another few seconds to catch his breath as he fully took her in. "Emma." He whispered.

"Yeah," She let a small, hesitant smile cross her lips. "It's me."

"Oh god." He whispered and shot out of his seat and reaching across as best as he could to gather her in his arms. Emma blinked in surprise as Neal buried his head into the crook of her neck and held onto her for dear life. She wrapped her arms around him as quickly as she could, rubbing her fingers up and down his trembling back.

She had never seen Neal like this before. He was always the calm one, the one to settle her down if she ever thought they were going to get caught. It almost scared her a little to see him so vulnerable.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He whispered against her ear and her eyes widened.

"Neal." She murmured in concern. "What the hell happened in this nightmare?"

He finally pulled away from her and inhaled deeply and at their close proximity she could see the sprinkling of tears in his eyes but he tried to shrug it off. "Doesn't matter."

"Hey..." She gently captured his face in her hands and turned him to look at her. "Of course it matters. Whatever it was seriously upset you..." She bit her lip softly as she gently caressed his cheek with her thumb. "You know you can tell me anything. I'm always going to be here for you."

Neal closed his eyes and he slowly leaned his head toward her until their foreheads touched and Emma tried to ignore the fluttering of her heart at the intimate gesture.

"It was a memory." He said hoarsely and then sniffed quietly. "Of when my father left.."

"Oh Neal." She whispered and gently entangled her fingers in his hair to hold him close. It was times like these where she was almost grateful she was an infant when her parents abandoned her...at least she didn't have the painful memories. She continued to run her fingers through his hair as they sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked quietly as he pulled back and started to wipe at his cheeks with his sleeves. He sent her a small, grateful smile but shook his head.

"Not really."

She nodded. "Okay."

His eyes met hers through the darkness and his face softened as he looked at her. He quietly reached over and brushed a stray strand of blonde hair that fell over her forehead behind her ear. "You're the best damn thing to ever happen to me, you know that?"

A bright smile slowly spread across her face until it reached her eyes that twinkled in the dim moonlight. She bit her lip softly, shyly as she leaned into his touch. "You are too."

Emma held her breath as Neal smiled and slowly began to lean in to her. Her eyes fluttered closed, her body quivering feeling Neal's warm breath against her mouth before finally his lips met hers. It was soft and gentle and sweet and the most wonderful feeling in the world. It didn't last too long but Emma never expected it to, given the moment. There would be time for all of that fiery passion in the future but for right now Neal needed a gentle comfort.

She opened her eyes a few moments later and she was taken away by the raw emotion in Neal's eyes as he stared back at her. A simultaneous, loved-filled grin spread across their faces and once again they leaned in for an intimate forehead touch.

After another minute or so, Emma pulled back quickly and moved into the space between the seats. Neal furrowed his brow inquisitively and shook his head. "What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Get back here." She demanded and his brow rose.

"What?"

"Seriously, Neal." She patted the seat and he gave her a look.

"Emma we agreed.."

"And now things have changed." She patted the seat again and stared at him pointedly until he let out a little groan and climbed into the backseat. She smiled and crawled back up onto the seat and placing her hands on his chest, she pushed him down onto the seat and then curled up against his side, half of her resting on top of him. She then grabbed the blanket off the passenger seat and threw it over them and gave him a cheeky grin as she rested her chin on his chest.

He smiled down at her. "Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome." She whispered back and then rested her head flat against his chest. She smiled as his arm slipped around her waist and snugged her tight against him and he released a contented sigh.

That was the first and last time Neal had that nightmare when he was with Emma.

And they never again slept alone.


End file.
